IF Draco Malfoy had a sister?
by TheBlueJellyBean
Summary: When her her dreams come true, no matter what her family thinks, she will be a proud and strong (Insert house here) IM NOT GIVING HER HOUSE AWAY READ IT YOUR SELF AND FIND OUT
1. Diagonally

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time because I've been busy with stuff this summer but I hope this new fanfic makes up for it!**

 **IF Draco Malfoy had a sister**

At first my family was VERY disappointed. I had ruined their reputation. My father STILL isn't speaking to me, because he believes in all that mud-blood mambo jumbo and the dark arts. Actually my WHOLE family believes that! My aunt, Bellatrix la strange screamed at me when SHE found out. I guess I'm just a little different. Anyway I'll tell the story from the beginning.

So I was born to the Malfoy family with my twin- HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT not that far back, start from the day you got your letter please

So I woke up early Sunday morning to find a barn owl sitting on the windowsill of my bedroom. I stumbled out of bed and ran to the window. The owl hooted and bit my finger, such politeness. There was a tea stained letter in his hand with the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry crest in the right corner, and read

Miss. Hazel Malfoy

Malfoy manor

House with the peacocks

Attic bedroom

I turned the letter over and opened it. Of coarse I already knew it was my letter to Hogwarts, but I was still SO exited. I read it over 3 times before Draco my brother came bursting into my bedroom.

"HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGWARTS!" He shouted

"Yeh I can't wait" I said nervously because Draco always had the nature of being really mean, but attests he's in a good mood today (unusual)

At breakfast my father lectured us about how great slytherin is Malfoy seemed completely and utterly amazed and ready to sign up to any thing but, I didn't really want to be in slytherin all that much. It just sounded boring. I liked the sound of ravenclaw or gryffindore Evan though my parents where talking about them like dirt, typical.

I didn't tell my mother or my father that I wanted to be different because I already knew there reaction would be

Dad: nonsense Hazel, of course you want to be in slytherin!

Mum: Darling, I wouldn't want to think my little angel would let me down?

I simply kept it all to myself. That afternoon we visited diagonally to get stuff for school. We started at flourish and blotts, to get our books. Then went to ollivanders. I walked through the shop door with Draco and left my parents buying our books. In the entrance I saw about a 100 shelves lined with black and brown boxes all filled with a wand.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd have the pleasure of a Malfoy visit" said a man with grey-White hair and silver tinted robes looking up from a magazine called 'the quibbler'

"Um…we would like to purchase a wand please sir" I said walking towards the counter.

"Why of course! Try this one miss Malfoy" the man who I supposed was Mr. ollivander handed me a large white wand which looked like it was made of beach wood

"Beach wood 12 inches dragon heart string" he chanted

I took the wand and waved it. At first nothing happened, then a row of shelves burst apart spreading wands and scrolls everywhere

"Um…no that one is not right" ollivander said hoarsely waving his own wand and fixing the blown apart shelve

He handed me a second wand. It was black and silver with a skull on the end, and the sight of it made me nervous " Ah a malfoy favourite it looks like it likes you, oak, 10 inches, dragon heart string." I took the wand reluctantly but before I could give it a wave it zoomed out of my hand and hit Draco in the head with a late THUD

" ouch" he said rubbing his head and picking up the wand

"Give it a wave Draco" ollivander said

No need the wand lit up and so did draco

" Ah the wand likes you that will be 5 gallons please" Draco handed the man his gallons and left the shop to find mum and dad

Ollivander looked at me intently then searched the shelves for a good 5 minutes before saying "That's the one! Elm, Phoenix tail feather, 11 3/4 inches, swishy, flexible give it a wave."

I waved the wand and it felt quite comfortable in my hand. As soon as I touched the wand it shined like Draco's did and I gave in my 5 gallions.

I left the shop and followed mother to the robe shop. It was darker in there and a woman stood behind a large counter with bits of felt, leather and other spare materials scattered over it.

We where stood on plattforms and the woman began to hem our school robes to size, and then a thew minutes later a boy walked through the door with a HUGE man. The boy was wearing shaggy clothes, and had dark hair and a huge smile on his face.

Another woman hurried over to him and placed him on the platform next to Draco.

"Hi I'm Draco malfoy!" Draco said

"Oh...hi I'm...Harry" I at once knew who this kid was. He had a large lightning bolt scar over his forehead. HARRY POTTER mother had told me stories of Harry Potter the boy who lived, while father talked about him in revolt and said how horrible of a boy he was Evan though he'd never met him.

Harry covered his scar with his hair so that Draco couldn't see, he was obviously new to being known.

"This is Hazel she's my baby sister" Draco said i punched him in the face and shouted

" by 5 minutes geez!" I grinned at Harry and he grinned back

" are you going to HOGWARTS Harry? I am and I'm gonna be in slytherin"

I snorted and noted " no! He's obviously in here buying HOGWARTS robes for his swim team!" Harry snorted at that too and malfoy scowled at me.

"What house do you want to be in then?" Draco asked Harry who looked at him odly and said

"House what do you mean?" I told him about the 4 houses gryffindore slytherin (which Draco noted was the best ) ravenclaw and hufflepuff.

Harry seemed to like the idea of gryffindore but I could also tell he was starting to feel like he didn't like Draco

"What house do you want to be in Hazel?" Harry asked me I wanted to say gryffindore but before I could say anything Draco shouted "SLYTHERIN! She's a malfoy!" As if it was perfectly obvious. I suddenly took an interest in my feet, and tried to avoid any more confiscation until my robes where sown.


	2. The sorting hat

Hazel Malfoy2

Platform 9 3/4

We arrived at kings cross-station on the 1st of September. The platforms where buzzing with muggles and I looked around for the platform stated on my ticket platform 9 3/4 but it was nowhere to be found.

"Dad, where's platform 9 3/4?"

"You'll see" he led us to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. He and mum gingerly leant against it and fell back THROUGH THE WALL? Draco and me followed through and it was the weirdest sensation ever.

One second I'm in muggle world with people with shopping bags running around trying to catch there train, the next thing I know I'm in a buzzing platform with a huge scarlet steam train and a thousand witches and wizards pushing and shoving to reach the train before 11 o clock.

Dad led us to the train and helped us onboard. DONG DONG DONG the clock struck 11 and the engine had started. We waved good-bye to our parents as the train pulled out of the station.

Draco grabbed me by the hand to find a carriage and we trudged half way down the train before finally reaching an empty compartment I shoved my trunk up on the luggage rails and Draco did the same. A few minutes later we where joined by Draco's stupid friends Crabbe and Goyle. They grinned at Draco and sat next to me squeezing me up against the window with their large bodies. I had to get out of there.

About an hour went by and I was _still_ squished up to the window. Finally, a girl about our age came into the carriage.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy called Neville lost one?" She said firmly.

"Uh…no." I replied. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, too bad. My names Hermione granger, what's yours?" Draco stood up and said proudly.

"I'm DRACO MALFOY! And I'm gonna be in slytherin!" Hermione looked at my brother then edged away slightly, before turning back to face me.

"I'm, Hazel Malfoy, nice to meet you." I told her awkwardly.

She nodded then dashed down the train before another boy came in. This time he looked extremely exited.

"Have you heard!" He bounced up and down.

"What?" Gregory goyle grunted. (Ooh some alliteration!)

"Harry Potters on the train, in the next carriage!" He bounced out of the door way and followed Hermione.

Draco looked at.

"Hazel, come let's go meet Harry Potter." He sneered. Then stood up and walked out of the carriage. I followed him to the next compartment, where true enough, harry and a ginger haired boy sat.

"Well its true, the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco snarled.

I came out behind him in the doorway, elbowed my brother then said.

"Hi harry." Draco elbowed me back then walked further into the compartment.

He looked at the other boy sitting next to harry.

"Ginger hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley."

"Ron-Ron Weasley" The red head snarled, "And you are?"

I stepped forward before Draco could go all out asshole

"Just leaving" I interjected.

"Hazel! You can't tell me what to do! I'm older than you anyway!"

"I'm just trying to stop every one thinking you're a prick…Oh wait too late for that!" I shoved my brother out of the compartment, grinned at harry and Ron then pulled Him out of the compartment by his ear.

"That girls got sass!" I heard Ron say.

When we got back into the compartment next door, I realized that Draco's little bodyguards had got bored and found someone else to pester. I sat down and Draco sat down opposite me.

"Your such an idiot Hazel!"

"Your such a bully Draco!"

After that we sat in silence for the whole train ride, which was about 6 hours long, and with a kid like me, ADHA that's not easy.

Finally after what seamed like years, the train pulled to a stop next to a sign that read, Hogsmead station. I shook my brother, who had fallen asleep.

"Wake up! We're here!" Draco sat up strait and looked out the window, then returned to his happy, (happy for his standard) excitement.

"HOGWARTS!" over a large lake I saw a huge castle with about 10 towers looming on the horizon.

Draco grabbed my wrist then dashed out of the compartment, and I stumbled after him.

The platform was buzzing with kids with gigantic trunks trailing behind them.

The man Harry was with in Diagonally was here, shouting:

"First years this way!" I pulled my hand out of Draco's grasp and started towards the man. He led us down the path towards the lake and I saw no boats. Were we swimming? I hope not. He flicked a pink umbrella and 16 boats appeared lining the docks, and we all pilled in. I saw Harry, Ron and the Hermione girl, with a few extra people I hadn't seen before, pile into the one on the end. But Goyle grabbed me and pulled me into a boat with him, Crabbe, and Draco. Goyle's, younger brother told me he had a crush on me but I tried to put that out of my mind, Yuck!

The Boats paddled themselves towards the great castle, and I noticed my hair was probably a right mess, so I took a hair band off my wrist and pulled it up into a high ponytail.

We arrived in the docks at the end of the other side of the lake, where a woman in green velvet robes greeted us.

"Welcome First years, to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry! In a moment, we will enter the great hall and you will be sorted into your houses. They are; Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and slytherin. Once you are sorted you shall sit at your house table and the feast will commence." I looked excitedly at the vast wooden doors, as we trudged up the hill.

"Oi Hazel, what house do you recon Potter will be in?" Goyle asked, trying to make small talk.

"Gryffindore." I said then walked on.

Once we made it into the entrance hall, I saw through the archway, 4 tables with students chattering and waiting for the sorting ceremony, and a large stage with a stool and an old hat, behind hat was a 5th table going horizontal with various teachers lining the chairs. In the middle was a man with a large snowy white beard, and black pointy hat. I recognized him as Dumbledore, the headmaster.

Professor McGonagall positioned herself at the front of the stage and unrolled a bit of parchment and started to read names.

Seamus Finnegan

Seamus sat down on the stool and put the sorting hat on his head before it called "GRYFFINDORE!" Seamus beamed then ran to sit with his fellow housemates.

Hannah Abot

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cho hang

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione granger

"GRYFFINDORE!"

(Loud applause)

Draco Malfoy

My brother walked over and sat on the stool, before the hat even touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" I wondered if it would be that quick for me? I hoped with all my might I wouldn't be a slytherin, I don't know why.

Draco beamed at me and his friends then ran and sat down.

Hazel Malfoy…It was my turn; I slowly sat down and put the hat on my head. And it burst to life in my thoughts

 _Well, well, well another Malfoy…wait a second, you're different. I can't put my finger on it…Oh I see your future now, must be "_ GRYFFINDORE!" I couldn't believe it! I wasn't in slytherin! I couldn't help beaming with joy as I ran to the gryffindore table. Hermione invited me to sit with her so that's what I did.

After the sorting was done, Harry and his friend Ron where also in Gryffindore, and the feast began.


	3. 1ST CLASSES

Classes

The next morning, after a long sleep in my dormitory, we headed down for breakfast. And the 4 tables magically filled with toast and sausages. The owls where arriving today and I wasn't looking forward to my letter, no doubt dad will send a howler. Draco hasn't talked to me since and I'm hoping that's because he can't find the time.

Harry's snowy owl was the first to arrive, although it didn't bring any thing, I think it jus wanted a nibble from his breakfast. Owls where flowing all over the place, I saw Draco grab a letter out of the sky from the slytherin table, and Hermione had a large parcel. The last owl to come through was a black one, with slick black feathers, the owl that belonged to my dad.

It landed in front of me and bit my finger, then dropped a small letter on the table.

"Oh no, Hazels got a howler!" Dean Thomas shouted letting _every one_ know. The letter opened in my hand, shot up into the air and the voice of luscious Malfoy was heard.

 _YOU MOTHER AND I ARE FURIOUS! YOU ARE THE FIRST EVER MALFOY TO EVER BE IN GRYFFINDORE! WHAT A PAFETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOUSE! ILL MAKE SURE TO INFORM THE SCHOOL THAT YOU WILL_ NOT _BE COMING HOME FOR CHISTMAS YOUNG LADY! I AM EXTREMILY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!_

The shrieking finally came to an end after what seamed like hours, and every one turned to face me. I shoved the opened letter into the pocket of my robes and stormed out of the great hall. Hermione got up to and tried to comfort me, but it was no use. They'd as good as disowned me.

After that scene we moved slowly towards charms class, with professor Flitwick. I sat down next to Hermione and Ron, Who were arguing about something, and I seriously reconsidered sitting between them.

"Good morning class!" The teacher squeaked, as he was so small he had to stand on a pile of books.

"Today we shall be learning the levitating charm! Have we all got our wands and our feathers?" There was a small murmured yes'

"Good, now for an example, Wingardium Leviosa!" His feather slowly lifted of the desk and floated upwards towards the ceiling. "Now you try!"

Every one picked up their wands and started enchanting the feathers, but not one person managed it until;

"Ron, Ron, Ron! You're going to take someone's eye out!" Hermione scolded, "Besides, you're doing it all wrong! Its wingardium Leviosa not Leviosar!

"Well, Hermione if you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Ron shouted.

Hermione picked up her wand and said the incantation, then instantly her father lifted of the desk so I went;

"Wingardium Leviosa!" and my feather also lifted of the desk.

"Whoa, Miss Malfoy, and Miss Granger have done it! See here every one!" Professor Flitwick called over the noise. I pulled the letter out of my pocket, went up to the teacher and asked for a fire spell.

"Incendio, but I don't think we're learning about that one till next month." I hopped back to my seat, placed the parchment letter on my desk and muttered, "Incendio." The paper burst into flames and every one else stopped what they where doing and looked at the sudden light. I kept the flame going until there was nothing but ash.

"Fire!" A Hufflepuff shrieked. I quickly put out the flame and blew the ashes off the table.

Every one quickly went silent and I didn't know why so I kept looking round. Until my eyes stopped on Professor Snape, the potions teacher. Harry Gasped and touched his scar. Behind Snape was professor quirrel, the DADA teacher.

"Did, I smell burning, Miss Malfoy? This lesson is for levitating only 10 points from gryffindore!" Snape called over the deadly silence.

"Um…I Think m-M-Miss M-Malfoy d-did a g-g-great job at the ch-charm S-Severus." Quirrel muttered, and I couldn't help smiling at the stuttering man.

"This doesn't concern you Quivilus!" Snape snapped.

"Neither does it confirm your Severus, what are you doing in my lesson?" Professor Flitwick chimed in. Snape quickly left the room, and pulled quirrel after him. There was definitely something sketchy going on here.

After the lesson ended, we headed down to the dungeons where potions were held. This time we shared our class with the slytherin, which included my brother.

As soon as we entered the classroom, Draco came up to Hermione and me and said. "Do you know Sirius black? The one gryffindore in a long family of slytherins? Well do you remember what happened to him?"

"Yes." I couldn't lie to myself, I honestly found the mass murderer inspiring, and how he came from a slytherin family, like me, but was in gryffindore, like me. Obviously I didn't find the killing part fun though.

"Anyway, Hazel what are you doing hanging around with this Mud blood!" Draco pointed a finger at Hermione.

"Don't call her that Draco! How would you like it if she went around calling you snake face? Would you like that?" Hermione had started crying, obviously, that name was never used nowadays…apart from my family used in their common vocabulary.

"Actually snake face is a pretty cool name. What do you think Goyle?" Malfoy asked. I stared daggers at my brother's friend, daring him to answer that question.

He just simply ran back to his seat to avoid getting caught up in this. Draco shoved Hermione, pushing her over, then made his way to his seat, but not before I grabbed him and punched my own brother in his own pink little face.

Bad idea, I thought just after it happened. The door sprung open and Snape appeared in the hallway. I released my grip on Draco and Helped Hermione up.

"Sit down!" The professor shouted.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, I can tell you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. However, some people might like to spend their class not paying ATTENTION! Mr. potter!"

Harry quickly looked up, and Snape was about to say some thing when Draco put his hand up.

"Yes Mr.- Why is your face Purple-Green?"

Draco looked at me guiltily then said, "Hazel punched me sir." Snape looked at me and his lip curled. Then he looked down at a piece of parchment.

"Hazel Malfoy, you are not sitting in the correct seat."

"Sir?" I looked at him confused.

"Granger, move over to that bench there, and Miss. Malfoy please sit down next to Potter so I can keep my eye on you." I sat down next to harry and looked up at the professor.

"One step out of line, either of you and it will be detention."


	4. Tactical flying

**By the way I put Oliver wood as a chaser to fit the story.**

Tactical flying

A week later, a sign appeared on the notice board.

1st year flying lessons.

I asked Hermione if she was going to do it but she said, not even if Merlin signed her copy of history of magic! So she had the most amazing face when Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindore common room announcing it was compulsory.

I for one couldn't wait! And I could tell that Harry and Ron where exited too. That afternoon all the 1st year gryffindore headed down to the quiddich pitch, where the rest of the houses were waiting. Madam hooch came round giving each of us a broom, as 1st years weren't aloud there own.

Draco pulled me by the sleeve of my robe, and pulled me to the end of the line. Where, he, crabbe and goyle were standing.

"Mum sent me an owl today." He announced, "Told me to keep you away from Potter and Weasley, and especially that Granger."

"Haven't you noticed I'm _not_ like you? I don't care what mother told you! I have my own life thanks and I'd be grateful if you would budge out of it!" I shouted and every one turned to face me, including the teacher. I turned and re-took my place in the line next to Hermione.

"All right, now that that, err situation is over," She looked at me, "every one stand to the side of your book and say firmly; Up!" Madam, hooch's broom shot into the palm of her hand. "Now you try."

Every one chanted 'Up.' But the first person actually successful was Harry.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know." Harry muttered, before my broom shot into my hand along with Draco's. Once everyone had successfully conjured their comet 260's Madam hooch explained the rules. But as soon as the whistle blew Neville, the guy on the train who had lost his toad, Shot up into the air.

'Longbottom!" Madam hooch screeched, 'Come down now!"

"I-I-I don't think I caaaaaaaaaa-!" He blasted off towards the school and circled the many towers, before his broom did a full loop-the-loop and tipped him upside down causing him to fall almost 100 feet to the ground. We all ran over to him, save for Draco who picked something round and small off the ground.

"Neville! Are you all right?" I asked helping him to his feet. But as soon as he was standing his face flushed green and he fell back down.

"Its just a broken arm, you lot stay here while I take Longbottom to the hospital wing, oh, and mark my words If I catch 1 broom of the ground they'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quiddich." Madam Hooch stalked off into the castle, and left us standing awkwardly on the pitch.

"Looks like Longbottom forgot his remembral." Draco teased.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"NO, I think ill leave it somewhere for Neville to find."

"Draco! Don't be stupid." I spat walking up to him and trying to pull it out of his hands, but he yanked it away.

"Too late for that," Ron shouted, "He's already got an IQ of 3."

Draco grabbed his broom off the floor and hopped on, and Harry followed.

"Harry NO! You heard what she said, you'll be expelled!" Hermione said matter-o-factly. Obviously harry wasn't listening and followed My brother off into the air. He dived at Draco, but He swerved out of the way.

'Catch this potter!" He threw the remembral towards the school, and sure enough, harry zoomed towards it and caught it 1 centre metre away from smashing a tower window.

"Hazel! Get up here its great!" He shouted towards me.

"I'm not sure harry, Hooch will be back soon!" I called up to him.

"Oh come on! Since when have you been all miss teachers pet!" I grabbed my broom and shot into the air.

"Hazel!" Hermione screeched. Draco had already backed down to the ground, but I didn't notice.

"Catch!" Harry threw the ball of smoke towards me and I caught it in one hand. Suddenly I felt the wind force me to the ground and I collapsed on the grass.

Looking up, I saw Professor McGonagall. This is bad, VERY bad.

"Potter! Malfoy! Follow me now please." I looked at harry, and he looked back at me. We walked in silence for sometime, but I expected to be heading for Dumbledore's office, but instead we started towards the classrooms. McGonagall's office? She stopped outside Defence against the dark arts. And peered her head inside the doorway.

"Quirrel, could I possibly borrow wood please?" What did she need wood for? A campfire?

"Of course, of course" Out came a boy in his 5th year. Oh right, _Oliver_ wood.

"Oliver, I've found you your team!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, puzzled.

"But professor, they're only 1st years!"

"Yes, yes but can you at least let them try out?"

"Try out for what?" Harry questioned.

"QUIDDITCH!" They both shouted.


	5. Halloween

**Halloween**

Me and harry stood in the middle of the quiddich pitch, 4 balls lay in front of us.

"So, potter, I'd like you to focus on _this_ ball." Wood said, picking up the smallest golden ball.

"Ok, what will I do with it?" Harry asked puzzled still at the fact there are sports where you fly on broomsticks.

"Catch it, catch this potter and the game is won!" He then turned to me.

"You, must try and focus on the bluddger's, and whack them with this." He handed me a leaver bat, which I dropped instantly.

We hopped on our brooms and soared into the air, and took our positions.

The game began, harry zoomed around the stadium in search for the snitch, the rest of the team began charging at each over fighting for the quaffle. I tried to stick close to Fred, the other batter.

2 minutes in a bluddger came zooming towards me and I swung with all my might. I missed and swung again, but too late I was hurtling towards the ground.

"Ahh, maybe try the…Keeper!" Wood told me as I sat up again, rubbing my head.

I hoisted myself back on my broom and took my place at the net.

"I've always wanted to try my hand at chasing anyway." Oliver said, before taking the quaffle.

In the distance Harry was nearing the golden speck, and I smiled, as, unlike me, he's a natural.

"In coming!" Katie bell chucked the quaffle at the left hoop and I swerved and batted it away with my fist.

"Not bad!" Wood shouted before aiming for the right hoop. I saw it coming and started towards the right hoop before quickly turning around and batted it away from the left hoop again.

"She's good." Katie called, "Turn the level up a bit?"

"Yeh!" Wood replied.

They both came towards me, tossing the ball between them. I took my place in the middle, ready to swerve. The ball went right to the edge of the middle hoop, so I kicked it with my foot.

Practise was over soon enough. Harry had caught the snitch 3 times and I had only let 1 out of about 30 quaffles into the hoops, but it wasn't my fault, both bluddger's where hurtling towards me.

I changed back into my school robes and met harry outside the pitch, then headed back up towards the castle.

"Wow, harry, you where really good."

"Only as good as you Hazel."

The Halloween feast was tonight. I had tried to persuade Professor McGonagall to let me dress up, but apparently that's not how it works at Hogwarts.

I sat down next to Hermione in the common room, she seamed upset about something.

"What's up?" I asked.

Ron and harry came to sit with us. But Hermione got up and left the room through the portrait hole.

"What did you say to her Ron?" I glared at Ron, making him look extremely uncomfortable.

"Nothing!"

"That's not true!" Harry laughed.

'This isn't funny guys! Hermione is just trying to stop you lot from getting in serious trouble!" I shouted.

"Says you! You freaking punched Malfoy in the face!"

"Because he called her a you-know-what! And he's my brother!" I stormed out of the common room and headed to the feast early because I was bound to get lost anyway.

I made my way through the endless hall ways, getting more lost at the minute. Stairs changed as I stepped upon them, torches kept burning out, leaving me in darkness. It was hopeless I was completely and utterly lost.

My watch told me the feast was starting, my stomach rumbling, I sat down. Even the thought of food made me sick with hunger! I'd skipped lunch for quiddich tryouts knowing that there would be a huge feast later anyway. I'm seriously regretting my decision.

Just as I thought all hope was lost, I heard voices and footsteps coming nearer. Professor Quirrel came round the corner and stopped. I backed into the shadows, hoping he hadn't seen me; maybe I could follow him to the great hall.

 _How long can you keep this up quirrel?_

A voice said from nearby, and I looked around for a source, but none was found.

"Don't worry my lord, Halloween is a perfect distraction. You never know, we might find it tonight!" He muttered in response.

Maybe there was some sort of walky-talky charm. Suddenly quirrel stood right next to where I was hiding, and something new I had to make something up quick encase he found me…

"Miss Malfoy what are you doing I the shadows?" He said blankly without even looking at me.

"Uh, I got lost sir." Quirrel tapped his turban 3 times, like a warning to someone. I looked around. Then my eyes fixed on the purple turban. Some older students say he stuffs his turban with garlic to keep the vampires away, but I didn't believe it till now. It had a slight aroma, but I wasn't sure it was garlic.

"S-s-should you not be at the f-f-feast?" He pointed out.

"Yes…but like I told you, I got lost." I tried to keep my voice as innocent as possible, "Professor, aren't the teachers meant to be in the great hall too?"

 _She will know, you must change your plan._

"Who said that?" I asked suspiciously, Looking around frantically.

"It was my…phone." Quirrel sounded panicky now.

"Well, I know you used to be a muggle study's teacher and all that, but I shouldn't expect you to carry a phone."

"Well, I do okay? That's the err…Ring tone."

"The ring tone?" This was sounding even more unrealistic by the minute

"Yes…it's from a…Soap opera."

'If it was from an opera, shouldn't it be like…opera? Singing?"

"We're getting away from the point!" My teacher placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me round the corner and down the corridor.

 _Try obliviate_

"Okay, there was definitely a voice!" I pulled away from him and looked around.

"NO! That's my-"

"Forget it! I don't care, there's obviously something sketchy here."

"Obviously?" He started fiddling with his turban and tapping his sides. Signs of panic.

"Where is your stutter sir?" I asked coolly.

"It err… w-when I'm n-n-nervous it err…doesn't e-effect me?"

 _Cast the spell!_

"There is no hiding the fact that I hear a voice, But I think I remember the way now so I'll be off." Turning on my heel, I marched off down the hallway, but I only got about 3 metres away before.

"Obliviate!" I silently countered, and put on my false not-knowing look.

"Wait…um…what was I doing? Oh yes feast!" I skipped round the corner, not looking back. But as soon as I did I found myself, lost again.

I needed to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about this, but which way? It must have bee about ten minutes before I struck lucky…or unlucky?

Screams filled the corridors, and students came flooding in, pressing me back against the wall, my robes ripped in a few places, and my hair got caught on the hook of a torch.

When the commotion died down, and the students had finally gone, I was left, gawping.

Professor Snape rounded the corner, and then looked into my stormy grey eyes.

"I sense a memory modifying charm," He spat, "Who?"

"Quirrel."

"You dodged?" he sneered, in disbelief

"Yes."

"Then care to explain?"

"NO." I started, "But, since you're a teacher, I probably should."

"I'm listening." He pinned me against the wall and took out a notepad and pen.

"Well," he said, "get talking-" He was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. And he hurried off towards the source of the voice, me at his heels.

'Sir, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"I will find out why you were not at the feast later, miss Malfoy." He said, avoiding the question.

We turned a corner and found the course of the commotion. Turns out it was Harry, Ron, Hermione and a fully-grown mountain troll having a rendezvous in the girls toilet.


	6. Still halloween

"So your telling me, that someone let a troll in?" I said with a sneaky suspicion it was quirrel.

'It was Snape, I know it was." Ron Argued as we left the toilets and headed back up the changing staircases.

"How on earth do you know that?" I stopped dead and they all turned to face me. "We don't know who it was, it could have been a student."

"No, I'm sorry Hazel, it just doesn't seem like a student would do this." Hermione chided in. As the conversation unfolded, I realized Harry hadn't said a word since Snape and I joined them in the toilets.

"Harry, what do you think?" I realised that harry had been staring into space and decided to include him in the argument.

"I think it was Snape." He told us absent-mindedly. Of-course! He would be on their side; did no-one else find professor quirrel at all suspicious?

"I have proof." Harry suddenly had a serious look on his face. "When Snape walked into the toilets, he had a fresh cut on his leg, he must have let the troll in so he could distract everyone and go down that trapped door!"

"That's Brilliant Harry!" Hermione bounced up and down, I guess this was like one of her mystery novels coming to life for her.

"Sorry, Trapped door?"

"Fluffy." The 3 of them said together.

"Fluffy? Like is that some kind of bunny?" There were many secrets to this castle that even I don't know about.

Harry, Ron and Hermione told me all about 'Fluffy' The three headed dog, and the trapped door it was guarding, and I realised that after the night they had come back from their detention, they did seam a little…Disturbed.

"Hey, Harry didn't you say that you and Hagrid went to an extra vault in Gringotts? Maybe what ever was in there, is what fluffy is guarding." Hermione started walking again, insisting that we all follow.

"Your right, I recon Hagrid would know something." Ron wondered over to a nearby window, and looked down the hill at Hagrids hut. There was smoke pouring out of the chimney, which means he's home.

"No, NO Its gone night and everyone will be in bed, we cant visit Hagrid now!" Hermione Nagged as always, But I really wanted to go since I hadn't paid our big friend a visit yet; I'm always off doing something else.

"Hermione, its not like this is the first time we've broken the rules." Harry Pleaded, heading back in the direction we came.

"Come on Hermione, Please?" I begged, following Harry into the darkness.

Ron came running after us and Hermione had no choice but to come along. We walked back down through the castle, and crept into the entrance hall. The door, was still surprisingly, wide open. The wind poured in, making a chill go down my spine.

"Its now or never." Ron sighed.

"Correction, we could go tomorrow." I smiled, and was the first to step out into the open air. I pulled my wand out just encase, and headed down the hill, hoping Ron, Harry and Hermione were following.

It was dark but I could still make out the shape of the twisting path, managing not to fall down the side of hill.

"Hey! Hazel! Wait!" Ron ran up to join me, I think it was Ron anyway, it sounded like Ron, I just couldn't really make out his features.

"Sorry, its just, I haven't visited Hagrids house before, I want to know what its like!" I said excitedly, as the top of the chimney came into view.

"Ok here are some tips, take note. Never ask about some of the creatures that are in there, its best not knowing; Never eat the rock cakes, they're called _rock_ cakes for a reason; And never sit somewhere that doesn't completely look like a chair, because you never know what's alive and what's furniture…" Ron rambled on and once he had finished, all 4 of us where standing outside the front door.

"Harry, you knock, but quickly its cold." Hermione nudged harry forward, and he knocked on the oak door.

"Whose there?" Called the deep voice of our giant friend.

"Its us!" Ron called back, and all 3 of them took a huge step back and I didn't have a chance to ask why because before I knew it, the door swung open and whacked me right in the face, knocking me off my feet and pushing me into the pumpkin patch.

"Uh-Oh," Hagrid said, "Did I just hit the wall? I've already had to fix that door 3 times today.

I got up onto my feet and edged around the door, which was now broken from the force of hitting my hard head.

"Oh! Its Hazel!" Hagrid said, "sorry abou' tha'

He looked at the 4 of us then looked at the sky and the moon, which was already high in the sky. "You kids should not be up this late. What wou' Dumbledore say?"

"Sorry Hagrid, But we need to ask you about whats in the trapped door." Hermione told him.

"Well, you's best be headin' back now, I don't know nuthin." He lied obviously.

"Oh please." I said, "Your dogs protecting it, but you don't know what it is, you collected it from Gringotts yet you don't know what it is. We're not stupid Hagrid."

"No! I will not tell ya, It's none of your business anyways."

"Please! We think Snape is trying to steal it!" Harry burst out.

"Severus? No way! He was one of em' teachers who helped protect it!" Hagrid began to raise his voice. I only just realised we where still out in the cold, and was hoping we could maybe get this over with.

"Hagrid, this is important." Hermione pleaded.

"No! Its between Mr. Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, not for your nosy games." An understanding passed between the 4 of us, and we looked back at the gamekeeper.

"Uh-Oh, I shouldn't have said tha'. I should _not_ have said tha'."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Ron cheerily turned and started walking back up to the castle.

"Bye Hagrid!" I also started walking back up the hill, and soon, Hagrid was left standing in the doorway wondering how he had just been tricked into talking by a pack of 11 year olds.

It didn't take us long to get back up to the castle, but when we did, It wasn't so good to be back in the warmth.

Professor McGonagall was waiting in the hall, with Professor Snape and Quirrel at her side.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" She screeched. Grabbing Ron and Harry by the collar and dragging them inside.

Quirrel gave me a curious look, wondering weather his memory charm had worked, obviously it hadn't, but I couldn't let him know that. Snape was also looking at me, probably suspicious on why I was not in the great hall for the feast. Oh no. The feast. Now I'm hungry!

"Would you mind, Minerva, if I take Ms. Malfoy here, I have agreed to help her with her homework." Snape drawled, beckoning me over to him, I stayed put.

"Right now Severus? Cant it wait?" Prof. McGonagall tutted, "Oh and there will be 100 points from gryffindore for being out after hours." She added quickly.

"No, Minerva it can't wait, it's due tomorrow." Snape took me by the wrist and pulled me into the hallway leading to the dungeons, before our head of house could say a word.

He lead me all the way down the stone steps, not even stopping when I'd trodden on a vanishing step, he just kept marching on. His grip on my wrist told me that he was eager to question me of my where abouts while the wrest of the students where in the hall eating dinner.

"Sir, could hold any tighter?" I asked sarcastically, to hide the fact I was seriously terrified of this man.

He let go when we where only just outside the dungeon door. He told me to wait there and disappeared through the archway that led to his office.

I considered running, but that would do me no good. I peeked down the corridor, where at the end was where I believed the Slytherin common room was.

As much as I hated Draco, for being in slytherin, and being a prick. I still miss him. Every since he was sorted into Slytherin, and me gryffindore, I saw him more as a rival than a brother. Although, he had seemed to have grown up a bit, But that was not always a good thing.

Snape came bursting back out into the hallway, with his cape swishing behind him. He had a bottle of black liquid in his hands, Uh-Oh. Was he going to threaten me with poison?

"Do you know what this is?" He drawled cautiously.

"No, sir." I stated awkwardly.

"Its veritasirum." Is that poison? I'm not sure, "It's a truth telling sirum, Will you answer all my questions correctly or will I have to slip you a drop?" He sneered, making a pouring gesture with his hand.

"Uh…" I panicked; this was a teacher, a teacher, threatening me with truth telling sirum, which is for all I know, poison!

"Make a decision, Malfoy. Clocks ticking." I didn't know what to do, was there harm in me telly Snape about my encounter with Professor Quirrel? But what if harry was right and he is trying to steal what ever is in that trapped door! Panic, Panic, Panic!

"Times up." My face flushed pink. Would he be able to tell I was lying? Maybe I could pretend to drink it.

Snape grabbed me by the neck and forced the black liquid down my throat. I struggled but it was no use. The veritasirum tasted like stale bread and gillyweed, not a good combination. I gagged as my potions master let go of me, and stepped back as I chocked down the truth sirum.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly once I'd stopped gagging, "but I must know the truth."

"Who cast the memory charm?" He asked coldly. I didn't have time to think, my mouth just opened.

"Professor, Quintilus Quirrel." How did I even know his full name?

"What did he say to you?"

"There was a second voice inside his turban, He tried to cover it up by saying it was his ringtone."

"I KNEW IT! What's a ring tone?" He shouted before grabbing me by the wrist again, and dragging me up the stairs.

So the voice was from his turban. This was one eventful Halloween night.


	7. Quidditch practise

"HAZEL!" Ron shouted as I sleepily was shaken awake by Hermione.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes, and then my face went bright red. "What the hell are you and Harry doing in the girls dormitory?" I screeched.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What do you mean? We're in the common room!" Harry said hastily, his face also bright red.

I looked around and sure enough, I was lying on one of the comfy red armchairs in front of the blazing fire.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Hazel, we found you here when we woke up this morning, we didn't wake you because who knows what Professor Snape might have done, But the rest of the students have gone to breakfast, so you really do need to get up." Hermione chucked a pair of robes onto the side of the armchair.

"Hold it Hermione." Ron butted in, "What happened with Snape?" He looked deeply into my Bright crystal blue eyes, with that rare serious look on his face.

"Uh, nothing, like he said, he just helped me with my homework." I lied, because I really didn't know myself. All I remember is walking off with him, and then waking up here. Quite strange.

"Really? I can't see that being true." Harry tutted.

"It is! He was a bit reluctant at first when I asked him to help me the other day, but a promise is a promise, so he couldn't just let me hand it in late." I gave a weak smile.

"Hold on," Uh-Oh, that's Hermione's know-it-all face, "We haven't got any homework from Snape."

Uh-Oh.

"OK fine, I can't remember what happened." I said truthfully, standing up and walking over to the stairs, so I could change in piece.

The 3 of them looked at me, concerned, but I walked away before they could speak another word.

As usual, the tables filled up with plates and plates of; Sausages, toast, Waffles, egg and most importantly, BACON!

I entered the hall with the smell of all the delectable foods, my stomach rumbling after my dinnerless night before. I walked down the hall, towards where Hermione, Harry and Ron normally sat. But there was no one there. I then turned and saw that the only people here where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, over at the slytherin table.

Suddenly the tables vanished. NO! My stomach screamed. Not again.

"Awe, little sis lost out on food for the second night in a row." Draco sneered, strutting down the now empty great hall towards me.

"Not now Drake, I have Defence against the dark arts in 5 minutes!" I said, checking my watch.

"But that can wait cant it?" Crabbe said in his mock-Baby voice. Well, actually, mock-baby hippo voice.

"No, it can't."

"I heard you made the Lions quiddich team." Goyle chanted, obviously over his crush.

I pushed past my brother and his cronies, and made my way towards the door. But something grabbed my attention. Professor Dumbledore was walking down the stairs with a man I'd never seen before. I stopped and looked at my brother, who was also watching Dumbledore. Quickly I snapped my attention back to my watch, Oh-No! I was late again!

I ignored Dumbledore and rushed out of the great hall, but I must have been going too fast because, I tripped and fell, but when I looked back to see what I tripped on, I saw only mrs Norris, Filches cat!

"No not good!" I muttered.

"What's not good?" A hand place on my shoulder, Dumbledore was standing behind me.

"Oh, professor, you made me jump." I lied, because I knew he was there, but this was the first time I'd come in contact with the headmaster, so I was kind of panicking!

"Not to worry." The man Dumbledore was with helped me up. But at that moment filch appeared.

"Well, well, wel-" He started, before looking up at who I was with, before hurriedly rushing away quickly.

"Oh, by the way, Oliver Wood told me to tell you, you have quiddich practise." Dumbledore said calmly.

"When?"

"Why, now." He smiled, but my smile sunk.

I picked up my school bag and ran from the entrance hall and down the rocky steps.

The wind was blowing strongly and it almost blew me off my feet. I carried on running down the side of the mountain until the quiddich pitch was in sight.

"Where have you been?" Wood shoved a broom at me and shooed me into the changing rooms.

I quickly changed into my quiddich robes while my stomach roared with hunger, I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday! Surely it wasn't good to be playing keeper on an empty stomach!

"Hurry it up in there!" I heard George weasleys voice from outside the door.

"Coming!" I grabbed my broom and sprinted out of the door.

"So as you all know, the first quiddich game of the year is tomorrow." Ranted wood, "And as you also would know, Gryffindore hasn't one the house cup since bill Weasley played seeker, but I really think we have a chance this year!" Wood optimised, looking around at the sulking faces.

"Yeh, a fighting chance like we had last year and the year before that and the year before th-" Fred began

"Actually I really do think this year will be the year!" He looked at harry and smiled, then turned back to the group. "We have a brand new seeker, and a keeper also!"

"So, your too lazy to actually take part then?" Katie bell snorted.

"Ha, ha. I am taking part, I'm a chaser."

"Sad Alicia couldn't do it this year." Angelina Johnson impatiently leaned on her broomstick.

"Shall we get to business then?" I asked, clenching my stomach and gripping tightly to the end of the broom.

"Are you ok Hazel?" Katie asked.

"Fine, just…Rearing to go!" I hopped onto my broom and sped off towards the 3 hoops, before anyone else could question my health. Nothing could stop me playing quiddich.

"Ready?" Angelina shouted from across the pitch, Before the 3 chasers, Angelina, Katie and Oliver, came speeding down the pitch towards me.

 _Whack!_

The first ball smashed strait into my face, but on the positive side, didn't fly into the hoop. It set me off balance, and I swerved, barely managing to keep up with the second ball.

The third ball rammed strait into my stomach, and I flew backwards through the hoops and fell off my broom.

"Aresto Momentum!" I screamed, slowing just before I hit the sand.

"No, you're not alright." Fred swooped down, his twin at his side.

"I'm fine!"

"No your not!" Harry helped me up, but I doubled over and fell back down. "You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, you couldn't possibly have got to breakfast at the pace you where dressing."

My stomach leaped at the thought of food.

"Here, you should have said, I saved you a piece of toast, it's in the boys changing room. Once harry brought back the toast I ate it almost in one bite, not caring that it was a little dry.

"I jumped to my feet, that was sooo GOOD!"

"Its only toast." George laughed.

"Look guys." Wood Hopped back on his broom, "Lets get going before its slytherins turn to use the field."

"Right." We all said together.

AH! Dinner! At last!


	8. Quidditch match

Quiddich match

I stood next to harry, in the opening that lead onto the field for the first match of the season. My heart pounded against my chest.

"Nervous harry?" Wood came up behind me. Harry was holding his new nimbus 2000, of which I might have pocessed if the consent for had ever been received back from its trip to Malfoy manor.

"Little bit."

"I was too for my first match."

"What happened?" I asked after eyeing my comet 260.

"Don't really remember, took a bluddger to the head 10 minutes in, next thing I know I was in the hospital wing."

"That's reassuring." I lied.

"AND NOW, WE WELCOME THE GRIFFINDOR QUIDDICH TEAM!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed around the stands as we walked out onto the pitch.

As I looked up, I saw Ron, Hermione and Hagrid all standing together and cheering wildly. On the other side of the stadium, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stood together, cheering as the Slytherins walked onto the pitch. I caught my brothers eye and he sneered and made a cut throat gesture with his hands then pointed at the slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, who was looking maliciously in my and Harry's direction.

"THE SNITCH IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

I soared towards the goals, and gained my position. But I didn't have much time to think because a bluddger zoomed towards me, the twins in pursuit.

 _FWACK!_

Fred hit it all the way over to the other side of the stadium, almost knocking flint off his broom.

"Nice one!" I shouted, over the noise of the stadium.

"Don't look know but LOOK NOW!" I turned to see 3 green specks flying towards me with a ball in their palms.

"Merlin's beard! Thanks George" I hit the ball away with my fist, for it to be caught by wood, who took it back down the pitch.

Harry zoomed past me, waving as he did so.

"10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

At the other end, the ball had gone in and the crowd went wild.

Suddenly, a golden ball zoomed around my head, in arms reach. It zipped around me, taunting me to catch it and I instantly shouted.

"HARRY! SNITCH!" And he came blasting through the air, but the golden ball was now only a spec in the sky.

I blocked the goal yet another time, before looking back on the progress of harry. My eyes widened, his hand was outstretched, a golden ball was just a grab away and-

"10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" NOOOOOO I turned and flint a slytherin seeker sneered. I looked back at harry, but he was now hanging by 1 hand off his broom.

"Harry!"

He swerved around, rocking him forward and back. The broom acting as if it wanted to shake him off.

I Looked back at the stands, too see Snape muttering a spell under his breath, and a few rows back, Quirrel doing the same.

The keepers swooped down on the goal, I could either save harry, or the score.

I took one look as harry was thrown from his broom just as the curse stopped.

I zipped forward, ignoring what was happening behind me, dived down, and grabbed harry by the wrist.

"Pull yourself up!" I shouted, the wind blowing my fair blonde hair in my face.

"Hazel! Thank you so much!" He pulled himself onto the broom.

"10 MORE POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAZEL!" Wood screeched, then he saw harry.

A flash of gold soared between my eyes, and I followed, twisting as it did and turning as it turned. I stretched out my hand, leant forward and sped up.

"Harry gets ready!" I shouted. As I over took the ball, the crowd cheered.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH, WITH HELP FROM HAZEL MALFOY OF COURSE! 150 POINTS TO THE REDS!"

The crowd went wild! And as I looked back at the stands where the teachers sat, I saw that Snape's cloak was steaming and Quirrel looked very grumpy indeed.

"We did it!" harry beamed, as I touched down on the soil, and harry rushed over to his fallen broom.

"Is it broken?" I asked brushing sweat off my forehead and unleashing my blonde ponytail.

"No! Lucky right?" Harry looked up to the stands to look for Ron and Hermione. "Where are they? I can see Hagrid…Oh and Ron, but Hermione's not there."

I put a hand on my best friends shoulder, "Aren't you curious harry? Someone tried to kill you just then."

He looked at his feet, twiddling his broom within his fingers. "Wouldn't be the first time I suppose."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"Yeh, wish I could just forget." He coldly pulled away from me, gripping tightly around his broom, he stalked off towards our team mates, and I ran after him.

"Harry! Wait! I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"I know, I'm just angry right now, memory's and stuff." He called back. I would like to know what goes on in that head of his.

Hermione came rushing onto the pitch.

"Harry! Hazel! It was Snape! He was muttering a curse from the side lines!" She gasped, out of breath from the short jog. Ron came up behind her.

"Bloody brilliant that girl! She set fire to his entire cloak!"

"Don't exaggerate Ron." Hermione blushed

I felt guilty not telling my friends about my suspicions of Quirrel, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them, as Christmas was just around the corner, I had to find out whether dad will let me come home.

"Awesome teamwork!" Wood Chided as we headed back into the changing rooms, before the girls and I left for the lady's side.

"Hey, how on earth did you get to harry on time?" Katie asked as we changed.

"I don't-"

"I never knew that comet 260's where that fast! You must have some kind of skill." Angelina picked up my broom and fingered the surface.

"I really don't-"

"You have got to teach me how to do it!" They said together.

"I can't really-"

"Perhaps your sidekick!"

"No I-"

We began walking back up towards the castle, the 2 girls linking their arms into mine and skipping up the hill. In the end, all they had done was answer their own questions all the way to the entrance hall.

Professor Snape rounded the corner, his cloak still smoking. He grunted when he saw me. Either a hatred grunt or a thank you grunt. I wasn't sure, I don't speak Snape. Quirrel followed behind, and also looked at me wearily, before striding off towards the defence against the dark arts classroom.

Once Katie and Angelina finally left me be, I headed towards the library to find out a little about this Nicolas flamel person Hagrid had mentioned. The name rang a bell but I couldn't put my finger on where I had heard it before.


	9. The truth!

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I've been focusing on my other stories but i will try to update all of them.**

Not 1 book.

Not one single book has something about Nicolas Flamel. Its like his name has been wiped from all the records. Even Hermione can't seem to find him anywhere. She has got a plan though. I doubt that I'll be going home for the holidays; well I guess I'll never know but it'll be a miracle if I do.

Anyway, if I'm staying here then we'll have a perfect opportunity to sneak into the restricted section. Surely there's something in there.  
I'm royally confused right now anyway. Both Quirrel and Snape were muttering a curse when harry fell from his broom. The suspicions I have on Professor Quirrel weren't dropped when Snape took me to his office the other night. They're both equally suspects of my suspicions. What they're up to be a different story.

"Hey hazel, thought I'd find you here." Hermione walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I veered around to see her carrying a huge pile of books.

"Is there a test I should know about?" I asked, as Hermione dropped her books on a near table.

"No, just a little light reading." Light? If that's light reading, what's heavy reading? Is there a time that Hermione isn't holding a stack of books? "Still looking for Nicholas Flamel? We probably won't find him here. If Hagrid felt that guilty for leaking his name, I doubt his information will be leaked to any old student."

"I know, I just thought I'd check anyway."

"You know everyone's talking about how you heroically saved Harry last week."

"Yeh but your the one who really saved him. That was pretty awesome. Setting Snape's cloak on fire like that." Hermione blushed, like she usually did if you complimented her.

"We should probably get back to the common room, it's getting late." She muttered, turning and leaving the library. She left the books she was carrying on the table, I thought I should shout to her that she left them, but I really can't be bothered. I'll just take them up to the common room myself.

I placed the book I was sifting through back onto the shelf in the F section. There where no books under the name flamel.

Suddenly, I heard a gaggle of familiar voices. As I rounded a corner with the massive pile of books in my hand, I spotted my twin Draco, sitting on a table and talking with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. He'd been Fuming since I made the Gryffindor quiddich team and he didn't.

I wish they could go back to how they were before I was sorted into this house. I like all my new friends, nut he was my best friend for 11 long years. It's hard to just forget all of that.

Might as well try, we'll never be like we where before. Not now I'm a 'blood traitor' as dad likes to call them.

I walked out of the library, out of sight behind Hermione's 'Light reading'. And headed down the corridor, but as I did, someone crashed strait into me and the books went flying. I fell to the ground and looked up at who had rammed me over, ready to give them a piece of my mind. But I was surprised to see professor Quirrel, lying sprawled on the floor opposite me.

"Oh! S-s-sorry m-ms Malfoy." He said, finding his footing and holding his turban protectively, as if the crown jewels were inside. "W-wasn't looking where I w-was going."

 _Watch where your going Quirrel! That was my face!_

Was that the weird voice again? It definitely came from his turban.

"Professor? There seems to be something living in your turban." I stated, slowly picking up Hermione's books, which now where open and creased all over the corridor. As I looked up, I noticed that Quirrel's face was red and his arms where shaking.

"N-no I a-assure you m-ms Malfoy. M-my turban is p-p-p-perfectly n-normal." Suspicious.

 _You ruddy idiot! She knows! Dispose of her!_

"Well, if I must say, your making rather hard to hide it!" Quirrel yelled at his own head, completely dropping his stutter.

I realized these weren't my suspicions anymore. He really IS hiding something. Dispose of me? No way!

I quickly dropped the books I had just picked up and fled the scene, grinning maniacally at my discovery.

"No! Stop!" As I turned I saw the Professor pull his wand out of his belt and aim it at my head, but I turned a corner and left him standing wand outstretched in the corridor.

I ran all the way into the entrance hall and up the stairs, heading for the Gryffindor common room. As I made it there, I yelled;

"Cabort draconus!"

Still grinning I burst into the common room, to see countless heads turn to see who had made the commotion, but I headed strait into the girl's dorm to find Hermione. I had to tell her all about Quirrel. My suspicions were right!


End file.
